staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 06:30 Vipo i przyjaciele - Londyn - kruki z londyńskiej twierdzy, odc. 12 (LONDON The Ravens of the London Tower); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości - 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 oraz Pogoda Poranna - 8:05, 8.32, 9:03, 9:32, 10:05 10:40 Garfield i przyjaciele - Przyjaciel doskonały, odc. 32 (Cactus Makes Perfekt); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 11:10 Baranek Shaun - Wielkolud Timmy, odc. 49 (9 s. II) (Supersize Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:20 Tydzień 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 9 (Crusoe, ep. 9) - txt - str.777 ; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Przygoda na Antarktydzie (Eight below); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:20 Adam Małysz - ostatni skok; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - txt - str.777 ; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2179; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Tygrysowe sprzątanie, odc. 47 (Tigger Cleans House); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 57 - Człowiek z Rio - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) - txt - str.777 ; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:15 Jak dwie krople wody (A ton image); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2004) 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Baryton; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984) 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Mesjasz - Sąd Ostateczny - cz. 1 (Messiah - The Rapture part 1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 03:45 Kino nocnych marków - Mesjasz - Sąd Ostateczny - cz. 2 (Messiah - The Rapture part 2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Miodożer - czart wcielony (Honey Badgers) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 62 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 822; serial TVP; 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 565 - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 566 - txt - str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Strefa gwiazd 09:30 Wajrak na tropie - Miejskie gangi; cykl dokumentalny 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Australia i Nowa Zelandia (Around the world in 80 gardens. Australia and New Zealand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kosmici - txt - str.777 ; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Indie "Pociąg do jogi"; magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1831; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt - str.777 ; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 438 - Zaufaj intuicji!; serial TVP 17:15 Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (93); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (39); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Ruiny (Ruins); horror kraj prod.Australia, Niemcy, USA (2008) 22:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:35 Redakcja Kultury - (2); magazyn 00:20 Strefa gwiazd 00:50 Ruby (Ruby); film akcji kraj prod.Japonia, USA (1992) 02:40 Zatoka Sztormów (Thunder Bay); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1953) 04:20 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1989) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Szarlatani na oddziałach onkologicznych - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Marcin Gortat - Polish Hammer; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:52 NSP2011 W Klanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 23:54 Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.: Krzysztof Korwin Piotrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:31 Listy gończe odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:46 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:54 W labiryncie prawa odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Marcin Gortat - Polish Hammer; STEREO, 16:9 04:46 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 5 7:30 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 19 8:00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 20 8:35 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 5 9:05 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 8 9:35 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 10:05 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 10:35 Strażacki pies 12:55 Książę Waleczny 14:50 Zemsta frajerów 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 357 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 8 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 5 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 23:00 Ludzie, których znam 1:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:15 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1539 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 14 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 14 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 491 12:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 4 13:25 Usta usta Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 14:25 X Factor Odcinek: 4 15:50 Kłamca, kłamca 17:30 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 5 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 5 21:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 5 22:25 Partnerki Odcinek: 5 23:20 To nie tak, jak myślisz, kotku! 1:25 Arkana magii 2:45 Uwaga! 3:05 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1659; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 13 - Koniec szkoły (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 13 - Konec skoly); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Crimen - odc. 4/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Buty do nieba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Chrystusa Króla i bł. Alicji Kotowskiej w Wejherowie; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Kraj się śmieje - regiony i rejony (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (19) gość: Łukasz Nowicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Strefa gwiazd - 5; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 27; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 811; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 345; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 346; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 1 - Magiczny pędzel (The Magic Paintbrush); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 6* - Racja gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (56); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka (śpiewa Osiecką); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Henryk Gołębiewski; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 811; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 1 - Magiczny pędzel (The Magic Paintbrush); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru odc.17 - Serwus, panowie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Westerplatte; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Arkadiusz Bazak, Tadeusz Schmidt, Józef Nowak, Tadeusz Pluciński, Bogusz Bilewski, Bohdan Ejmont; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 45; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:08 Skarby Filmoteki - Anioł Stróż; etiuda; reż.:Janusz Kijowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Bisowanie; etiuda; reż.:Lech J. Majewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Bomba; etiuda; reż.:Janusz Sijka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Grand Hotel; etiuda; reż.:Lech J. Majewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Dokument tygodnia - Obywatel Havel (Citizen Havel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); reż.:Miroslav Janek, Pavel Koutecky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Tristan i Izolda (3) (Tristan und Isolde); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Studio Kultura - Nieme kino szwedzkie - "Gdy zmysły grają"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Gdy zmysły grają (Gosta Berlings saga/The Legend of Gosta Berling); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1924); reż.:Mauritz Stiller; wyk.:Greta Garbo, Lars Hanson, Hugo Ronnblad, Knut Lambert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z... twórczością Ireny Kwiatkowskiej- Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Niedziela z... twórczością Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Niedziela z...twórczością Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niedziela z... twórczością Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - Kabaret starszej pani; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Niedziela z...twórczością Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Niedziela z... twórczością Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - Upiór w kuchni; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Więcej niż fikcja - Andy Warhol - życie i twórczość (Vies et oeuvres de Andy Warhol); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Jean-Michel Vecchiet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Videogalerie - Lokal_30 odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Mocne kino nocne - Noc brawury (La Notte brava); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1959); reż.:Mauro Bolognini; wyk.:Mylene Demongeot, Rosanna Schiaffino, Anna-Maria Ferrero, Franco Balducci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Mocne kino nocne - Chaos; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Maria Strzelecka, Marcin Brzozowski, Sławoj Jędrzejewski, Helena Sztyber, Anna Gryszkówna, Borys Szyc, Magdalena Cielecka, Paweł Wiczak, Mariusz Bonaszewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Kult Off Kino - odc. 34 "Pojechał, zobaczył"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.04.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Zanim stąd odejdę, proszę was...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wielka historia małych miast - Czerwińsk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wielka historia małych miast - Płońsk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Adam Ferency, Kazimierz Meres, Czesław Mroczek, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Marek Obertyn, Jerzy Tkaczyk, Grzegorz Wons, Mieczysław Kadłubowski, Dorota Lanton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Szlakami zabytków - Nagrobek Kazimierza Jagiellończyka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Gość w dom - U Mazurów w Sorkwitach; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Flesz historii - odc. 18; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Ex Libris - 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Dlaczego budujemy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Warszawa woła Meksyk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Reportaż z pocztówki - Piasek z Wisły; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odchodzenie do domu Ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 "Jan Paweł II nauczycielem godnego umierania" - II Ogólnopolska Kampania Społeczna "Zdążyć z Prawdą - hospicjum to też życie".; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odchodzenie do domu Ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Jan Paweł II.Zawsze będziesz wśród nas... - wspomina abp Stanisław Dziwisz; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 U źródeł cywilizacji - Odchodzenie do domu Ojca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Suez '56; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 1/13 - Powrót; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Wojciech Zieliński, Tomasz Borkowski, Lesław Żurek, Michał Żurawski, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Mirosław Baka, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Kalita; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - 1945; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Biografie - Bartoszewski; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Trzaska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Poczet nauki polskiej - Pióro pisze Troja, serce czyta Polska; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.04.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Spór o historię - PAX cena współpracy; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Szlakami zabytków - Późnogotyckie malowidła; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - Leopold von Rothkirsch; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Fałszywy kadr - Wojna i pokój; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Nobliści - Selma Lagerlof; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Katyń; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Jan Serce - odc. 1/10 - Swaty; serial TVP; reż.:Radosław Piwowarski, Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Kazimierz Kaczor, Hanna Stankówna, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Irena Maślińska, Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Hanna Stankówna, Irena Maślińska, Wiesław Michnikowski, Anna Nehrebecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Jan Serce - odc. 2/10 - Lusia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Karino - odc. 1/13 Narodziny; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Claudia Reischel, Karol Starsburger, Tadeusz Schmidt, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Karino - odc. 2/13 Przybrana matka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Karino - Odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 6 Kota nie ma, myszy harcują; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 7 Urok dojrzałego mężczyzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 8 Bohaterowie są wśród nas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13 - Mąż Basi; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17/21 - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 4/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 9 W buzi dołki, w oczach fiołki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 10 Żegnaj Warszawo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Okazja - odc. 14/19 - Bożenka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 M jak miłość - odc. 821; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 M jak miłość - odc. 822; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Ranczo - odc. 13 - Wielkie wybory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ranczo - odc. 14 - Sztuka i władza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ranczo - odc. 15 - Gmina to ja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10 - Szantaż; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Siostra Jackie - odc. 19 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 7 Silly String); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 4 (Lie to me s. I ep. 4 Love Always); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Instynkt wilka - odc. 4/6 - Upadłe anioły (odc. 4/6 - Varg Veum - Falne Engler); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Norwegia, Dania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Pitbull - odc. 9; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Pitbull - odc. 10; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - Podbeskidzie Bielsko - Biała - GKS Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Boks - Gala Boksu Zawodowego - Kolonia - cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Biało - czerwoni - Wywiad z Robertem Lewandowskim; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: PGE Marma Rzeszów - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Judo - Sportowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Inverness - Celtic Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szymon Kołecki - człowiek słowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków / KSSSE AZS PWSZ Gorzów Wlkp. - CCC Polkowice; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:20 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Blondynka - odc. 5/13 - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Ratownicy - odc. 13/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 4/6 - 1890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ranczo - odc. 56 - Amerykańska baza; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Chichot losu - odc. 4/13 - Dzieci śmieci; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Siostry - odc. 11/13 - Dowód na istnienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 438 - Zaufaj intuicji!; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Czesław Niemen i Enigmatic; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Motoszał - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Laskowik & Malicki - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Teoria Sportu - Cios poniżej pasa - odc. 5 (Cheap shots); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 57 - Człowiek z Rio; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Chichot losu - odc. 5/13 - Razem czy osobno; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Autoportret z kochanką; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet - Uwertura; film animowany; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Czas honoru - odc. 18 "Mocne papiery" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pitbull - odc. 13; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku